The Return to the Morgue
by daisherz365
Summary: He did owe her something, a hello and something a bit more dramatic. The return.


**THE RETURN TO THE MORGUE**

_I find it very fitting that I got inspired for this one on the precise date that they have begun shooting for Series 3. I hope you enjoy it. Much love, Day_

John Watson wasn't sure if he wanted to pinch himself as hard as he had just punched his now "undead" best friend. They were on their way to the morgue because Sherlock insisted that they needed to see Molly, today. Today of all days. John had been told in so many words what had transpired on the rooftop and the plan that went off successfully much to his obliviousness of it.

Three years was a long time. He was sure that something had to have changed within his much taller friend. He seemed to be livelier than ever right now. He even had a grin on his face. This was all so very bizarre.

"Don't you think you should have called or texted beforehand, Sherlock?" John asked as they slipped out of the cab and started towards the back entrance that Sherlock had specifically instructed the cabbie to drive to. He even went so far is to slip the man bills for the fare.

John decided to just remind himself that he had just gotten back. He didn't expect any of this to last too long. He would be reaping the benefits of this for however long it took for him to turn back into who had been before all of this happened. John for one wouldn't mind having that man back. That's not to say he thought the man was any different. He just seemed refreshed and excited about everything.

Going back to the morgue was like coming home for him though, wasn't it? John smiled at that thought as they grew closer to the door. Only then did Sherlock answer his question. "I think she'll like the surprise."

A visible smirk was visible on his face as pushed open the door and strolled right on in as if he had never truly left.

John followed him at a snail's pace as he took in the familiar surroundings of St. Bartholomew's Mortuary. Molly Hooper stood in her lab coat and gloves over a corpse, moving around in a way that made John almost shiver at how concentrated she was into hacking away at the outer shelling of the person who she was autopsying. He noticed that she hadn't moved since their appearance but that didn't stop Sherlock from walking right over so that he was directly in front of her.

He stood there looming over the young woman, who now that John had stood in between the two of them had one headphone in one year and was muttering to herself. It didn't sound like any kind of lyrics he had heard before. If anything, they were medical terms for parts of the human anatomy.

"_Hello._" Sherlock mumbled as he paid close attention to her and not the corpse. That was an interesting development. He was paying more attention to the woman for once.

Molly's attention swayed quickly enough that there wasn't much that could stop her from pretty much backtracking away from them and clambering against the next table and hitting her head on the metal wall.

"Jesus." John said as he rushed over to the woman who had been more than a little startled by their appearance. He crouched down with a grunt, and checked over her to make sure she hadn't hit her cranium hard enough to draw blood. He sighed in relief. "Still think you should have warned her."

"Where's the fun in that, John?" Sherlock chuckled, frowning shortly after as he saw the look of annoyance on his friend's face. "She'll be fine." He promised him as he walked back over to the corpse for a moment before deciding to make sure that what he said was accurate.

He placed his hand against her neck as he drew out his magnifying glass and inspected her over. A part from the bloodstains that were now coating her wardrobe she would be fine. A little bump never hurt anyone.

He knew for a fact that Molly didn't leave home without a spare change of clothes, just in case something happened. This would be one of those emergency cases.

"C'mon." Sherlock said while withdrawing from the pathologist once he was sure he wouldn't need to take her up to A&E. John was a capable doctor as any, he could help too.

"What? You're just going to leave her here?"

"I'm not planning on leaving. Just going over to table to sit and maybe browse a report or two." He told him as he sighed. "Besides, she still hasn't said hello."

"Okay." John sighed as he sat down on the stool next to Sherlock, "Tell me did something actually change between the two of you when she saved your life or am I missing something?"

"That is not my area, John. You know that. She is my friend too, I thought she deserved to see me in the flesh before the whole world does. Like you said, she did save my life. I do owe her that much."

"No, you idiot. You owe her much more." He told him, firmly.

Sherlock was silent as he opened one of the folders and began going through it. John shook his head at him. He was actually serious about that.

X

Fifteen minutes later…

Molly blinked her eyes open and looked around her. How'd she get on the ground? Why did her head feel like she just woke up from a hangover? Jesus.

She slowly sat up and got to her feet. She sighed, looking down at her bloodied clothes. She would need to go change really quickly. She moved over to the door that was in the opposite direction of where the two on looking men were sitting looking amused at the pathologist.

Five minutes and she was rushing in the room and looked a bit like she wasn't sure she had dreamed up the whole thing or not. He was here in the morgue, with John. He was back.

"Sorry. I was a bit shocked there." She paused as she stepped over to the table where they were sitting. Sherlock eyed her carefully in her new clothes. She had worn this before. She gave him a timid smile. "So, you're back. It's all done, then?" She nodded, hoping so.

"Well, yes."

"Are you okay…" She started before turning to look at John. "I lied to you for three years, so I understand if…" She began before John just placed a reassuring hand on hers which she eased onto the edge of the table.

"It's all fine. Good, now."

Molly let out of breathe she was holding. Everything was good again.

"What's next then?" Both John and Sherlock stared at her in amazement. It was as if something had changed the petite woman over the years as well. There was still that sparkle in her eyes that gave notice to the fact that she was happy in the newly returned detective's presence. That bit hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Lunch. Mrs. Hudson told me to bring you back with me. She was very adamant about that. Will I need to be on my guard with the two of you so very close now?" Sherlock inquired as he guided his two friends out of the door and towards…_home_.


End file.
